Draw
by ChibiKagura
Summary: Every warrior has a collection of battle scars, each one mapping a different story of physical suffering and loss. Akira x Takumi. I do not own MaiHime.


**Title:** Draw  
**Series:** Mai-Hime  
**Pairing:** Takumi x Akira  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-15 (It's pushing lime with the implications)  
**Summary:** Every warrior has a collection of battle scars, each one mapping a different story of physical suffering and loss.

**Notes:**  
As much as I love Covers, that story is giving me one heck of a case of writers' block. I apologize to all who are waiting for the next chapter…Even I don't know when I'll get around to writing it! When I told a friend that 'I'd have it finished by, like, June,' I wasn't kidding. Merry Christmas, indeed. XD

I present to y'all a short Takumi x Akira fic (753 words). Originally, this was intended to be part of a collection of short works, but I think it does well on its own. That, and it just doesn't fit in with the other crack I write. XD;; It's still sweet, but I'm trying to write serious material for variety. The characters are aged in this for a reason, people...

Draw

_'In combat, the slightest hesitation or doubt can be fatal. Therefore, a warrior must know herself and fight every battle to the fullest extent of her potential._' Akira repeats these words in her mind like a mantra, reflecting on her years of ninja training. She is a warrior, determined to erase the agony of defeat from her mind. Tonight she fights with intensity previously unmatched; she must never lose him again.

Running on pure passion and instinct, all further thought is chased from her brain. Her plum eyes glint dangerously, then, as gracefully as a cat, she pounces upon her prey. Her movements are deliberate, hypnotic…and before he has time to react, she is upon him. The first kisses are fierce, each one piercing into his soul like a dagger. His breath catches in his chest as he finds himself pinned to the bed, succumbing to her relentless attack. Although she is quite light, the weight of her body against his smothers his will to resist. He pulls her closer.

Holding his mouth captive, she takes advantage of the new opportunity. Her hands begin to wander as well, caressing every inch of skin she finds. Inspired, she decides to advance further. Unbuttoning his shirt, she begins to trace the contours of his bare chest. One finger brushes against a line of uneven skin. She freezes. With a jolt of recognition, she pulls away from a very confused Takumi.

She ignores him, her plum eyes fixed on his chest. Although he had the operation years ago, the torturous night in the hospital seems like it happened only yesterday. She had been by Takumi's side, insisting that he would be fine, but her words could do nothing to relieve her own fears. She had stayed up the entire night while Takumi was in surgery, not moving from her station in the waiting room. When he awakened the next day, it took every bit of her resolve not to fling her arms around his slender neck. It was a miracle that he had survived long enough to be with her at this moment.

Tentatively, she runs her finger along the scar, fearing that the fragile boy might vanish from beneath her if she pulls away. Tears sting the corners of her eyes, but she does not cry. She is a warrior. She will not hesitate at a time like this. She is stronger than that. She will not let her weakness stop her. But he is also strong, strong enough to be beneath her, responding to her advances. He is here. _He is here…_

Without warning, she feels a warm hand upon her cheek, gently wiping away one stray tear. Her eyes trail upward, locking with his. His eyes, normally a cheery blue, are dark and steely. His gaze pierces through her soul, seeing past her powerful exterior. Sensing her vulnerability, Takumi uses this chance to capture her lips in a passionate, yet tender, kiss. His action gives her all the reassurance she needs. Pulling away, she slides her shirt over her head and tosses it into the corner with perfect aim. Takumi's eyes flicker across her chest first, causing him to blush, but are soon drawn to the jagged, pale scar contrasting sharply against her tanned skin. He must have been staring because Akira, suddenly shy, glowers and covers herself.

Amused by her reaction, he nudges her arm out of the way and kisses the damaged tissue with near reverence. Every warrior has a collection of battle scars, each one mapping a different story of physical suffering and loss. Akira is not just a warrior, however; she is also a protector. She pours everything she has into protecting him, both on and off the battlefield, out of love. Her scars are proof of her unwavering devotion, reflections of her only weakness… Her suffering extends far beyond the marks on her skin. Inhaling deeply, Takumi pulls her close. He _will_ be strong for her. He needs her as much as she needs him.

Akira's modest curves, toned by her years of training, are soft in Takumi's hands. Meanwhile, she runs her fingertips along his scar again, noticing that he has put on muscle over the years and was no longer the frail, sickly boy who she had previously known. She smirks, the predatory glint back in her eyes. When skin touches skin, their individual strengths melt equally into one. Their gazes lock again, each wanting the other with all their soul before they both surrender completely.

** Chibi-Kagura**


End file.
